Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 54mo Singolo (2013) |Next = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 56mo Singolo (2014) |Cover2 = }} (笑顔の君は太陽さ / 君の代わりは居やしない / What is LOVE?; Il Tuo Sorriso è Splendente Come il Sole / Nessuno Può Prendere il Tuo Posto / Cos'è L'AMORE?) è il 55esimo singolo delle Morning Musume '14 e primo singolo con il loro nuovo nome. È stato rilasciato il 29 Gennaio 2014 in 6 edizioni: 2 regolari e 4 limitate. I primi dischi messi in vendita contenevano in aggiuntiva una fotografia scelta casualmente tra 11 diversi tipi (22 in totale) e con un calendario di due mesi (6 diversi tipi). "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" è stata usata come canzone ufficiale per il team giapponese alle Olimpiadi Invernali del 2014, mentre "What is LOVE?" era la sigla di chiusura del NHK World Show "J-Melo" in Ottobre e Dicembre 2013. Il singolo ha debuttato nella classifica Oricon al primo posto nelle vendite settimanali, essendo così il primo quarto singolo consecutivo del gruppo a classificarsi primo. Il singolo ha venduto 160,265 copie. Gli Event V di "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" e "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" furono venduti ai rispettivi eventi di rilascio il 1 e il 9 Marzo. Tracce CD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? DVD Edizione Limitata A #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Music Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-up Ver.) DVD Edizione Limitata B #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Music Video) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) DVD Edizione Limitata C #What is LOVE? (Music Video) #What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) DVD Edizione Limitata D #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Lecture Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Making Of & Offshot Video) Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sayahi Riho Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sayahi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Membri Partecipanti *6ta Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9na Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10ma Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11ma Gen: Oda Sakura Performance ai Concerti ;Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (as part of a medley) ;Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York ;What is LOVE? *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (as part of a medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York Informazioni sul Singolo *Tutti i testi e le composizioni: Tsunku *Tutti gli arrangiamenti: Okubo Kaoru Promozione Singolo Performance in TV= *2013.11.03 J-MELO (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.13 HEY HEY HEY SP (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") *2014.01.17 Music Dragon (performing "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa") *2014.01.23 Music Japan (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.23 The Girls Live (performing "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa") *2014.01.30 The Girls Live (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" and "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.31 Music Station (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.02.03 Sound Room (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") *2014.02.11 Sukkiri (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") |-|Eventi di Rilascio= *January 12, 2014: Hiroshima - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura *January 13, 2014: **Aichi - Ikuta Erina (Inazawa), Ishida Ayumi (Ichinomiya) **Chiba - Iikubo Haruna (Chiba), Kudo Haruka (Kashiwa)<\small> **Fukuoka - Suzuki Kanon **Fukushima - Sato Masaki **Hiroshima - Sayashi Riho **Hyogo - Fukumura Mizuki **Ibaraki - Sato Masaki **Kumamoto - Suzuki Kanon **Kyoto - Ikuta Erina **Miyagi - Kudo Haruka **Niigata - Michishige Sayumi **Osaka - Sayashi Riho (Abeno Ward), Oda Sakura (Tsurumi Ward) **Saitama - Ishida Ayumi **Shizuoka - Oda Sakura **Tochigi - Iikubo Haruna **Tokyo - Michishige Sayumi **Yamaguchi - Fukumura Mizuki Curiosità *Questo è il primo singolo delle Morning Musume ad essere una tripla A-side. *Tsunku ha scritto il testo di "What is LOVE?" per commemorare il 400esimo episodio di J-Melo. *Per promuovere "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" sono stati installati diversi cartelloni pubblicitari. *"What is LOVE?" è il primo video delle Morning Musume ad essere composto solamente dalle riprese di un concerto del gruppo. *Nell' episodio del 5 Gennaio di J-Melo, Sayashi Riho e Ishida Ayumi hanno chiesto ai telespettatori di inviare dei video dei video in cui loro stessi ballassero "What is LOVE?". *Dutante la performance di "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" nell'"Hey Hey Hey Special", la posa finale che hanno fatto era diversa da quella del video musicale. (Michishige, Fukumura, Sayashi, Iikubo e Ishida formavano i 5 anelli olimpici con le braccia alla fine della performance). *Questo singolo è stato certificato come Gold da RIAJ. *Questo è il loro primo singolo a non avere nessuna B-side. *"What is LOVE?" è la prima canzone in cui Sato Masaki è una delle cantanti principali. Classifica Posizione nella Classifica Oricon Vendite Totali Registrate: 160,768* Altre Classifiche Premi *Gruppo: 4to singolo consecutivo ad essere primo nella classifica settimanale Oricon. *Gruppo: Primo singolo ad essersi classificato primo nella Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales. *Gruppo: What is LOVE? - 22mo video musicale a raggiungere 1,000,000 visualizzazioni su YouTube. *Gruppo: Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - 23mo video musicale a raggiungere 1,000,000 visualizzazioni su YouTube. *Gruppo: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - 24mo video musicale a raggiungere 1,000,000 visualizzazioni su YouTube. *Nazionale: Primo gruppo femminile a rilasciare 55 singoli. *Nazionale: Primo gruppo femminile ad avere 55 singoli nella top 10 nelle prime settimane di vedita. en:Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? es:Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? Categoria:Singoli delle Morning Musume Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:6° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:9° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:10° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:11° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Singoli del 2014 Categoria:Formazione 10 Membri